Knansie
Knansie was the Necromancer who brought Macy Vaughn back to life when she was stillborn. She was vanquished after accidentally breaking the terms of her demonic pact. History Early Life An unknown number of years ago, Knansie made a deal with an unknown demon. This demon granted her eternal youth, and in exchange, she used demonic blood for her resurrection rituals. But this pact had a strange condition (she had no right to attack other demons or half-demons under any circumstances, otherwise the deal would be terminated). She agreed to this condition. Sometime prior to 1990 Knansie was imprisoned in Tartarus. She was eventually broken out by Marisol Vera who needed Knansie to revive her and Dexter Vaughn's recently deceased infant daughter Macy. Knansie warned Marisol that death would require some sort of price in order to perfom the ritual but Marisol didn't care. When Knansie finished the ritual, she told them the price; they would be able to spend the next two years together but then Macy and Marisol would have to be seperated for if Marsol ever laid eyes on Macy, Macy would die. Without any other choice they followed this demand. Eight years after Macy's resurrection, Knansie made a deal with another witch named Cyd, who asked her to bring back her mortal boyfriend. Cyd eventually realized the real cost of Knansie's resurrection ritual, when her boyfriend was turned into a demon and she was forced to kill him. Knansie laid low with a concealment spell for the next two decades. Knansie found Handy Dandy Snacks and continued to prey on vulnerable people, bringing back their dead loved ones to create more demons, while looking to the rest of the world as a simple businesswoman. Meeting Macy and Her Doom In January 2019, when Cyd finally revealed the Necromancer's deception to two Vera sisters and Parker Caine, Knansie tried to escape. Parker was able to stop her, and in trying to get rid of him, she hit him in his face with a hammer. This blow didn't hurt him in any way, as he used his power. Knansie realized, to her horror, that she had attacked a member of a demonic bloodline, but it was too late and demonic pact had been terminated. She began to age rapidly, while pleading for a second chance, until, with a scream, she whithered to ashes. Personality Knansie is a manipulative individual who duped countless individuals who wanted their loved ones resurrected. She's not hesitant to kill anyone who she deems a threat as seen with Cyd. Macy believed that Knansie was a genuine person who was being "wrongfully hunted". Physical Appearance Knansie is a heavy set woman with wavy blond hair and blue eyes with a youthful appearance. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells. **'Resurrection:' As a Necromancer, Knansie had the ability to bring the dead back to life. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions with supernatural properties. ;Active Powers *'Necromancy:' A branch of divination that allows users to gain information by calling upon the deceased. **'Mediumship:' Through her Necromancy, Knansie was able to consult with spirits. She used this to know the consequences for the resurrections that she performed. *'Conjuration:' Knansie was able to conjure the Chains of Antioch to bind Cyd. ;Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The power to possibly live an eternal lifespan. Knansie was granted eternal youth through a pact with a demon. By the pact's terms, she would remain young as long as she used demon blood on every person she resurrects in order to turn them into demons. However, if she would attack a demon or half-demon, she will die instantly. *'Sensing:' Knansie was able to identify a person's soul by smelling the person's body. Appearances Gallery Knansie dying.jpg Trivia Quotes the Elders despise Necromancers. They malign us and spread lies about us and tell people to shun us. And when those in power repeat lies long enough, people start to believe them. Just turn on the news. Resurrection is serious business. I must call forth forces of light and darkness to make it happen. Some beings can't handle it. The balance tips and the being turns dark. References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Vanquished Category:Deceased